Sexo, amor y familia
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: Qué harías sí descubres a tu hermano pensando en tu prometida?


Entre sexo, amor y familia

Ya se había decidido, desde hace tres años las familias Uchiha y Hyuga se unirían por matrimonio casando a los primogénitos de cada familia, la bella Hinata Hyuga y el atractivo Itachi Uchiha sería, en unos meses, marido y mujer haciendo que las batallas entre ambas familias cesasen; al principio ambos lo habían tomado como un deber de paz pero la caballerosidad y paciencia de Itachi además de su atractivo físico habían hecho que Hyuga se enamorara de él y el joven Uchiha se rindió ante la amabilidad y personalidad dulce, sin mencionar la buena figura de la primogénita Hyuga.

Ahora solo faltaban meses para que la pequeña Hinata cumpliera la mayoría de edad y así poder casarse con el que sería el próximo patriarca de la familia Uchiha y aunque eso llenaba a nuestros dos enamorados de felicidad había algo que a Itachi no lo dejaba disfrutar en plenitud la noticia; él amaba a Hinata pero no era el único que le tenia cariño, también estaba su pequeño hermano Sasuke aquel chico de la misma edad que su bella prometida que disfrutaba de la compañía de su chica y era de esperarse, cuando Itachi dejo de estar disponible al que asediaban las chicas era a Sasuke declarando su amor por él eso molestaba al menor pero Hinata no era así, nunca había sido así, ella era tranquila, dulce, todo una dama e Itachi notaba el interés de su pequeño hermano por ella y puede que en ocasiones Itachi cediera ante Sasuke pero no con Hinata, no con la mujer que él amaba y que lo amaba, eso era su alivio del peso que llevaba en sus hombros. Pero esa tarde algo cambio, Itachi detuvo su andar a medio pasillo cerca de la habitación de su hermano lo que lograba ver por la pequeña ranura entreabierta de la puerta no fue lo hizo detenerse, si no, lo que escuchaba salir de los labios de su pequeño hermano, Sasuke se masturbaba mientras decía el nombre de su prometida, a ningún hombre le gustaba la idea de que otro deseara a su chica pero sabia bien que Sasuke la quería y no solo para sus fantasías. Se arriesgaría, no cedería a Hinata pero tampoco dejaría así a su hermano, aunque la última palabra no dependería de ninguno de los Uchiha, suspiro y toco la puerta, un estrepito se escucho del otro lado.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijoitachi entrando a la habitación, Sasuke lucia asustado y sonrojado.

-Eh… yo… solo estaba…- si no estuviera así por su prometida sería bastante divertido.

-Voy a proponerte algo- Sasuke no entendía a que se refería su hermano pero puso atención a lo que fuera a decir.

Una semana había pasado desde la propuesta de Itachi, Sasuke había aceptado pero al joven Uchiha le atemorizaba que su pequeña prometida la idea le resultara aberrante y lo mirara como un depravado, un pervertido o algo así pero hoy seria el día, ambas cabezas de las familias involucradas estarían ausentes por todo un día e Itachi aprovecharía eso, si Hinata declinaba la propuesta aún tendría un par de meses para solucionarlo y regresar a la normalidad justo a tiempo de la boda.

Hinata había sido invitada por Itachi a una cena y la pequeña primogénita sabía bien de a que iba el asunto, durante sus tres años de compromiso esta era su cuarta invitación a cenar pero la primera había sido especial, ella se había entregado completamente a Itachi y desde esa vez siempre que tenía una invitación como esa todo en ella era pura emoción y adrenalina al saber que pasaría una noche completa a solas con él. Su prometido paso por ella como era costumbre en estas situaciones, con vestimenta formal mientras que ella usaba un kimono lila con pequeños toques en lavanda muy dulce como ella. Se encaminaron por un camino diferente a la casa Uchiha, Itachi siempre se encargaba de no levantar sospechas entre ambas familias con estas salidas, los patriarcas no debían estar en la zona, el camino no debía ser transitado por ninguna persona y para eso creaba una buena distracción, los guardias eran de absoluta confianza de los prometidos, tal vez sea demasiado de que encargarse para solo una cita a escondidas, pero Hinata e Itachi sabían que valía la pena después de todo ambos eran muy jóvenes y para ellos cada segundo juntos era algo refrescante y sentir su piel les resultaba una necesidad fascinante.

Llegaron a la casa principal Uchiha donde para sorpresa de la Hyuga Sasuke lucia impecable para acompañarlos a su cena, no es que a Hinata le molestara el menor de las hermanos Uchiha, de echo le tenia un gran cariño y admiración al joven de su edad, pero ella iba con la idea de pasar a solas la noche con Itachi. La cena fue una delicia al igual que la atmosfera, los tres protagonistas eran tranquilos, con una facilidad de palabra al estar los tres en confianza pero conforme la velada avanzaba la atmosfera cambiaba, Hinata se sentía un poco fuera de si al tener a ambos hermanos muy al pendiente de ella, Itachi siempre había sido un caballero y Sasuke la trataba como a ninguna otra chica, pero a la pequeña Hyuga se sentía atrapada al tener a dos de los más atractivos hombres en una cena que debía terminar entre las sabanas y eso la tenía fuera de su calma natural.

-¿Estas bien Hinata?- Sasuke puso su mano sobre la de ella con preocupación.

-Si- se sonrojo – debe ser el vino- Itachi sabe que no es por eso, siempre bebían ese vino y jamás la ponía en esas condiciones pero no quiso dejarla en evidencia.

-Hinata- Itachi tomo su mano, Sasuke aún no la soltaba –te amo, y también amo a mi hermano y él a ti- Hinata abrió sus ojos con sorpresa mirando a Sasuke quien solo la veía con suavidad –me niego a soltarte- la pequeña volteo a ver a Itachi –pero depende de ti si sueltas a Sasuke o lo llevas con nosotros.

Hinata no era tonta ella sabia de que iba esta nueva situación.

-Pero algo como esto no esta en acuerdo ¿cómo…?- cuestiono la Hyuga.

-Al igual que nuestras cenas anteriores esto no tienen porque saberlo los demás- contesto su prometido.

-En realidad esto no es necesario- Sasuke retiraba su mano –ustedes lo harán bien- pero Hinata le tomo con fuerza el par de dedos que aún permanecían cerca de ella.

-Sasuke ¿tú me quieres?- el menor se sonrojo, Hinata no necesitaba más respuesta que esa –yo… no soltaré a ninguno- dijo Hinata con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Itachi se levanto beso la coronilla de su prometida legítima y susurro en su oído.

-Cuando estés lista te espero arriba- fue el turno de la pequeña en ruborizarse y asentir.

El mayor soltó su mano para andar a su habitación, Sasuke lucia sorprendido.

-¿Estas segura de esto?- temía que en un futuro ella se arrepintiera.

-Ante todos seré esposa de Itachi, pero si también podemos amarnos nosotros dos- sus mejillas se pintaron de un rojo intenso –entonces también voy a amarte Sasuke.

El menor no necesito más para acercarse y devorar su boca con algo de delicadeza para tratarse de un beso hambriento, después de unos minutos se separaron por aire.

-Subamos.

Hinata guio a Sasuke a la habitación donde Itachi aguardaba, ambos entraron, Itachi jalo a Hinata por la cintura, la pequeña se paro de puntitas para besar con dulzura a su prometido mientras que él deshacía los amarres de su kimono, el mayor hizo una seña a Sasuke para que se acercara, el menor obedeció, Itachi se separo de los labios de Hinata que mudo su atención a su cuello.

-Ella es mía y ahora también es tuya, tócala.

Sasuke pasó sus manos entre Hinata e Itachi para sentir el busto prominente de Hinata en sus manos y masar sus pechos por sobre la tela.

-Ah- Hinata hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para que Sasuke pudiera tocarla mejor.

Sasuke no pedio la oportunidad y adentro una mano entre su kimono para notar que la chica no llevaba ropa interior, miro a Itachi un tanto interrogante.

-Puede que la halla corrompido un poco- contesto su hermano, realmente a Sasuke no le importaba mucho esa parte.

El kimono se abrió y se fue deslizando por el cuerpo de Hinata mostrando la desnudez que disfrutarían ambos Uchihas esta noche. Itachi fue a sentarse al borde de la cama para desvestirse y apreciar la figura de la pequeña no tan pequeña, pechos grandes, piel nívea, su expresión de placer al tener a Sasuke amasando sus pechos y pellizcando sus sensibles pezones, un ligero brillo que se resbalaba en el interior de sus piernas; ver esa imagen era como ver una película porno de él y Hinata, ya que como hermanos Sasuke y él tenían cierto parecido. La Hyuga movía sus caderas para apegarse al miembro de Sasuke, Itachi sonrió de medio lado al verla hacer eso su prometida si que era una lindura.

-Ven pequeña, deja que Sasuke se libere de la ropa- dijo el mayor completamente desnudo y con su miembro excitado.

Hinata se dio media vuelta para besar fugazmente a Sasuke.

-No demores- le susurro de forma muy tentativa.

Hinata se sentó sobre Itachi y movió su cadera rosando sus sexos, gemía ante el placer del rose y los besos húmedos de Itachi por su clavícula, cuello y cenos; Hinata adentro el pene de Itachi en su intimidad pero él la tomo de la cintura, la levanto para salir de ella.

-Aún no pequeña- regaño el mayor con suavidad, Hinata solo hizo un tierno puchero que Itachi deshizo con un beso metiendo su lengua para luego susurrarle algo a ella.

Hinata se levanto de Itachi y se acerco a Sasuke, lo hizo recostarse en la cama y con sus pechos masajeo la creciente erección del menor metiendo a su boca la punta que sobresalía de sus montañas. Sasuke se puso demandante al tomarla del cabello y marcar su ritmo por su parte Itachi levanto el trasero de Hinata y asesto una nalgada en el, el gemido dulce de ella salió de su garganta con satisfacción para el mayor que la penetro con fuerza. Los gemidos de placer de Hinata eran acallados por el pene de Sasuke dentro de su boca mientras que ambos Uchihas disfrutaban de las diferentes cavidades húmedas de su chica compartida, los tres en perfecta sincronía se corrieron unos tras otro, comenzando Sasuke que dejo su semen dentro de la boca de Hinata quien lo trago sin protestar para luego sentir su orgasmo y por ultimo Itachi dejando su semilla expandida en el firme tracero de Hinata.

-Más- dijo ella con dificultad al faltarle algo de aire e introdujo en su boca el pene de Sasuke para volverlo a erguir.

-A que es mejor que en tus fantasías- dijo Itachi llevando una mano de la Hyuga a su hombría para excitarse. Sasuke no contesto pero era evidente que no solo era mejor, si no que esta Hinata se mostraba más que dispuesta a tener sexo con él eso estaba muy por encima de su expectativa.

Una vez duros ambos mástiles Hinata gateo y beso a Sasuke quien probó el sabor de su hombría, la pequeña mano de Hinata adentro su pene erecto en ella.

-Mmmm Sasuke, eres mío- el menor no aguanto y se corrió de inmediato con solo escucharla, Hinata rio y él se sonrojo.

-Vuélveselo a levantar preciosa- ordeno Itachi metiendo varios dedos en el ano de Hinata.

Hinata se movía con intensidad apretando a propósito el pene de Sasuke que no tardo en pararse de nuevo dentro de ella.

-Ya lo hice- dijo una agitada morena.

-Buena chica- contesto el mayor adentrando su mástil en el ano de ella.

-Me gusta cuando lo metes ahí- Hinata ladeo su cabeza para besar a su prometido.

-Lo se primor, ahora se una buena chica y danos placer- termino nalgueando a una Hinata ruborizada y con mirada lujuriosa.

Sasuke no reconocía a esta chica, no era la misma que se mostraba por todos los lugares públicos, esta era una joya diferente, una que estaba dispuesta a ser compartida con el que seria su cuñado en unos meses pero que de igual forma le encantaba. Hinata comenzó a moverse con ambos penes dentro de ella, Itachi la tomaba de los brazos para impulsarse y adentrarse más en ella, algo que Sasuke aprovecho enderezándose un poco para alcanzar con su boca sus pezones y morderlos. Hinata se sentía en el cielo, Itachi era bastante pervertido en el sexo y en una ocasión la penetraba con su miembro y un juguete sexual pero eso no se comparaba al movimiento que daban los tres, con esa fuerza que caracterizaba a los Uchiha, no soporto mucho y se vino primero soltando un gemido bastante fuerte, enseguida eyaculo Sasuke y en segundos Itachi se corrió dentro de ella. Hinata se dejo caer en el pecho de Sasuke agotada, satisfacer a dos Uchihas era un trabajo duro muy duro pero ella quería llevarlo a cabo, Itachi se recostó de lado atrayendo a Hinata, pegando la espalda de ella a su pecho, paso una mano a su cintura y la subió hasta pescar un ceno que acaricio con delicadeza y suavidad.

-Te amo Hinata- susurro Itachi para ella, Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse pero Hinata lo detuvo.

-Quédate, ahora es un amor de tres- Sasuke se recostó junto a ella y se acerco a besar la frente de Hinata. La Hyuga puso una mano en el pecho del menor y una de sus piernas la enredo apegándola al pene de Sasuke –Ya quiero que sea la boda- dijo soñolienta –y así poder ser suya todas las noches.

Hinata no resistió más y durmió entre ambos hombres.

-¿Estas bien con esto?- pregunto el menor al mayor.

-Ya te lo había dicho, no voy a dártela pero puedo compartirla contigo siempre que ella quiera y al parecer no tiene ningún problema con eso- contesto Itachi.

Hinata había mencionado que era de ellos, pero los hermanos Uchiha sabían que ella tenía todo el control, ellos le pertenecían a ella y ninguno objetaba por eso.

Fin


End file.
